clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PassmethedaNKMEMES/10 reasons why you should keep playing clash Royale
Hello there This is mainly to stop people from quitting Clash Royale. Or maybe just to keep the Fandom alive. OR MAYBE *cough* its for gleen *cough* Anyways yeah Enjoy REALLY DUMB REASON NO.1: ITS FUN I honestly think this doesn't need explaining. Just play Clash Royale for fun. Do challenges, 2v2 with friends, climbing the ladder, getting onto TV Royale, Trophy droppi-actually scratch that. So basically: Don't quit or you'll miss out on the fun. REALLY DUMB REASON NO.2: YOULL REGRET QUITTING After a few months of not playing Clash Royale you will eventually miss the annoying music, Trollers, insane rip offs in shop, getting really cool chests and playing Clan wars with friends. If you really feel like you need to stop then don't delete the game, keep it there and maybe you'll return someday. Maybe=Return or I'll come for you. REALLY DUMB REASON NO.3: THE COMMUNITY I mean if you don't play Clash Royale anymore theres not much reason to stay on the Fandom or any other Clash Communities. So don't quit or the Fandom will go dead. Actually tho don't test my activeness I'll stay till I'm the last guy. Or maybe when I somehow get locked out of my account. Yeah I keep fearing that. REALLY DUMB REASON NO.4: CHALLENGES You wouldn't want to quit and then have a real fun challenge start right after now would you? If you really hate normal battles then stay for the variety of different kinds. I mean who doesn't like Triple elixir? Unless your opponent runs a goblin hut deck in Ramp up. Then by all means smash your phone beyond repair. DUMB REASON NO.5: YOU NEED GAMES YOU NEED GAMES. DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND YOU NEED THEM. So if you delete Clash Royale and then spend the rest of your life browsing games and testing them and finding out they're really boring Clash Royale would seem like heaven then. Clash Royale will always stay up when you just need to relieve some stress or kill some time. Unless you prefer Sudoku and quietly reading. ._. DUMB REASON NO.6: FRIENDS Maybe you have friends that love Clash Royale. If your getting bored of Clash Royale stay for you friends. Believe me playing with your friends in 2v2 or touchdown battles and discussing it later is much more fun than playing normal battles by yourself. Unless your introverted and have no friends. Then we may have a problem here. DUMB REASON NO.7: CAREER Who knows? Someday if you get really good at Clash Royale you could run a Youtube Channel and rake in some easy money like OJ and other Youtubers. You could also join Global proffesional tournaments and earn that sweet prize moolah. Even if you lose you still got to show off your skills to the public which is an awesome experience. You can even check yourself out on T.V or Youtube and get bragging rights. Who knows? And if you get REALLY GOOD then you might not even need to get a legit job. Just live off of youtube and Prize money. DUMB REASON NO.8: NEW CARDS Lets admit it. We all rush to try out new cards when they come out. Its really cool so test out new cards or just using them in general. You could also make some kind of combo/strategy/deck off of them and watch it become a thing. Also when a new card somes out it means more draft challenge! Yay! DUMB REASON NO.9: GRINDING GOTTA GRIND. Even though it causes excessive raging Grinding is really dang addicting. It feels so good to get into a new arena and reach a new goal. While losing your win streak to a Goblin Hut deck can be excruciatingly painful that nice feeling of earning dem sweet trophies is so great. DUMB REASON NO.10: WINNING If none of the above satisfy you...Winning must. Simply winning can cheer you up and make you real happy. Especially win streaks. It's even more satisfying when your tower was at like 1hp and you held onto that 1 crown lead. YASSSSS Thanks for reading I hope you don't quit Clash Royale. Until next time. Buh bye Category:Blog posts